Un encuentro, un destino
by Agostina-Chan
Summary: Amu en un accidente pierde a sus padres, queda su hermano pero un hombre los acoje en una mansión donde venden esclavos, ellos son vendidos a diferentes personas y pierden contacto. A Amu la compra Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el hombre Play-Boy más famoso de todo Japón, ¿cómo será su estadía en su vivienda?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: otro proyecto! En este voy a hacer un gran cambio de edades y personalidades, más abajo se los aclararé bien. Ahora solo les digo: Muchas gracias por la gente que leyó La vida de Amu Hinamori y a la que la comentó igual, muchas gracias de verdad.**

**En esta nueva historia va a haber mucha perversión, cosas así, no se si ustedes me entienden...**

**En fin, las edades:**

**Ikuto: 20.**

**Kukai: 19.**

**Lulu: 18.**

**Tadase: 17.**

**Utau: 16.**

**Nagihiko: 15.**

**Nashihiko: 15.**

**Rima: 14. **

**Yaya: 13.**

**Amu: 11.**

**Ami no va a aparecer en este fic, me parece muy chica para lo que después viene.**

**Este va a ser un lolicon, así que al que no le gusta este tipo de historias no la lea. Para los que no entienden, el significado de lolicon: relación niña x adulto. Es un amuto así que les debería dar igual esto**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son míos etc.**

Capítulo 1.

Pov' Amu.

Por fin era el día, hoy me llevarían al parque de diversiones, queda un poco lejos pero no es nada si tienes una camioneta 4x4, iríamos mi mami, papi y mi hermanito, al cual quiero mucho.

– ¡Hoy será un día grandioso! – exclamé desperezándome como un gatito – Me tengo que poner linda si voy a salir – me fregué los ojos con mis puños, me saqué las lagañas y fui directo a buscar ropa linda en mi ropero, el cual es gigante, todo con una gran sonrisa.

– Voy a elegir esto, esto y esto – cogí ropa y fui a mi baño privado.

Me bañé y vestí lo más rápido que pude, iba tardando mucho. A las 16:00 Hs. Me tenía que ir con my familia, y eran las 15:51 Hs. O al menos eso decía mi reloj de mesa. Peiné mi sedosa cabellera rosa y me puse la ropa que había elegido antes. Era una remera celeste con unas palabras que decían "I Love You" en rojo, un jeans ajustado y unas deportivas negras con azul.

– ¡Estoy lista! – pegué un brinquito por la emoción.

Agarré una cartera que había preparado anoche y salí de mi cuarto. Bajé la escalera y fui a la sala, ahí me encontré a mí familia esperándome.

– Ya te estabas tardando enana – me acarició la cabeza mi hermanito, yo hice un puchero y le saqué una risilla.

– ¡Oye!, no me digas enana – le pegué un puñetazo en el brazo.

– Bueno, bueno – se sobó el lugar afectado.

– Chico, vámonos que a las seis ya tenemos que estar acá, me llamaron por una reunión en el trabajo y no puedo falta – refunfuñó papá.

– ¡Pero papá, dijiste que hoy tenías el día entero libre! – me puse roja de la ira.

– Si, yo dije eso, pero hoy me llamaron diciendo que hay que cerrar un trato con alguien de mucha plata y vos sabes muy bien que no puedo faltar en los días que hay reuniones para cerrar tratos – me cayó serio y cortante, como siempre.

– Amu, ve con tu hermano y suban al auto que yo hablo con tu padre – dijo mamá enojada.

– Si – murmuré a punto de empezar a llorar.

– Vamos Amu – me susurró mi hermano.

Subimos a la parte trasera de la camioneta y esperamos a nuestros padres en total silencio. Estas peleas siempre arruinan mis días. Llegaron y arrancaron la camioneta en silencio.

Algo en mi interior me decía que pasáramos el día en casa, que pasaría algo que me quedaría marcado en mi memoria, pero no le hice caso.

Cansada de mirar mis zapatillas elevé mi vista y noté que la autopista, el día de hoy, estaba bastante concurrida; miré hacia la dirección en que estaban mis padres y delante de nosotros era lo mismo, había una larga fila de autos, camiones, colectivos, etc.

– Amu, ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó mi hermano al verme angustiada.

– Tengo...un mal presentimiento...es todo – le expliqué asustada.

– Ya, no va a pasar nad-... – la 4x4 de repente patinó e hizo que nos cayéramos, me paré como pude ya que no dejaba de patinar y vi que delante de nosotros hubo un choque a gran escala.

– ¡¿Qué mierda pasa?! – gritó mi hermanito.

– ¡Hubo un choque en cadena delante de nosotros! – le grité lo más fuerte que pude ya que el ruido de las llantas de la gente intentando frenar sus vehículos era demasiado.

– ¡Amu, agáchate! – me agarró la cabeza e hizo que me cayera.

– ¡Mamá, Papá! – grité al mirar hacia delante, ellos voltearon con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas y nos sonrieron, luego dijeron algo que no alcancé a oír porque todo se volvió negro.

Desperté y noté un peso encima de mí, era mi hermano...

– Hermano – lo empujé y lo que vi me traumó y creo que de por vida.

Sangre por todos lados. Miré hacia donde deberían estar mis padres y muchas lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Mi mamá tenía un fierro cruzado en el cuello y este mismo pasaba por la frente de papá, sus ojos estaban abiertos y se notaban restos de lágrimas: tenían los rostros despedazados y rojos. Ya el cabello de mami no era el de antes.

– ¡No mires, Amu! – me tapó los ojos mi único familiar vivo.

Debo de aclarar que mis padres no tienen papis, ni hermanos, ni demás familiares; mi hermanito y yo somos, o éramos, su familia.

Por cierto, mi hermanito tiene 17 años, se llama Tadase.

– ¿Mamá y papá van a estar bien? – dije a punto de largarme a llorar.

– No Amu, no están bien...pero ahora deberían estar en un lugar mejor – me abrazó con desesperación.

Ambos nos pusimos a llorar en silencio. La agonía, la desesperación, la tristeza, el dolor, la pena, todos eran sentimientos que nos consumían.

– Oigan, ¿Están bien? – susurró un hombre feo al costado de la camioneta, o lo que quedaba de la camioneta.

– ¿Quién es usted? – dijo Tadase.

– Alguien...salgan rápido de la camioneta y síganme, digo...antes de que estalle en más de mil pedazos – no muy convencidos lo seguimos a una casita cercana, algo sucia y abandonada.

Miré a Tadase y lo noté sucio y con sangre. Me miré a mí misma y estaba igual o peor que él, al estar más cerca de mis padres cayó más sangre en mí que en mi hermano.

– ¿A dónde vamos, señor? – le pregunté tímidamente, él me miró admirado, no de la buena manera, y con sorna.

– Ah, además de guapa es respetuosa – susurró para que no lo escucháramos, yo sí alcancé a oírlo hablar – Pues, vamos a una casita que tengo un poco cerca de acá – intentó parecer amable.

– Bueno... – suspiré.

Caminamos un poco más y llegamos a una casa bastante grande, una mansión en mal estado: abandonada.

– Pasen, están es su casa – me miró de mala forma, digo por no decir: de mala manera.

– Muchas gracias, señor... – dijo Tadase.

– ¡Ah!, no me he presentado...mi nombre es Hikari, Natsumoto Hikari – le tendió la mano a mi acompañante.

– Muchas gracias señor Natsumoto – le sonrió.

– Dígame Hikari, estamos en confianza – rieron, aunque el señor lo fingía.

– Mi nombre es Tadase Hinamori – se dieron la mano, luego me miraron – Y esta preciosura de hermana que tengo... – me alzó a hupa – Ella es Amu Hinamori, mi hermanita menor – me sonrió.

– Así que son hijos de los millonarios Hinamori – nos sonrió con auto-suficiencia.

– Extraño a mamá, Tadase – le susurré en el oído con tristeza.

– Yo también pero no podemos hacer nada – me miró afligido, yo bajé la cabeza.

– Vengan, los llevaré a un baño para que se limpien bien...justo esta noche tengo un gran evento, así que necesito que se arreglen, ¿Me escucharon? – nos miró con severidad.

– Si, no hay problema – dijo Tadase.

Tadase tiene un gran problema, él confía plenamente en los desconocidos y nunca nota las miradas malas; somos muy diferentes.

– Señor... – se acercó a nosotros muy mujer con muy poca ropa.

– Si, Ai – la miró furioso.

– Ellos son los nuevos, ¿No? – no se dejó intimidar por él.

– Si, ¿Y qué? – se hizo el desinteresado.

– ¿No son muy chicos?, bueno, solo la niña – examinó de pies a cabeza a Tadase.

– No me interesa, aléjate de acá – la echó sin delicadeza alguna, ella se fue sin esperar nada más – Ustedes, síganme – con miedo lo seguimos.

Yo ya tenía una idea del lugar en el que, este señor, nos había traído.

Llegamos a un cuarto y nos encerró allí bajo llave.

– Bueno... – suspiró Tadase, yo lo miré furiosa.

– ¡Nos metiste en un prostíbulo! – le eché en cara, el quedó perplejo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – se asustó.

– O capaz que en una venta de esclavos – razoné – Últimamente decían que esas ventas eran muy famosas y que, gracias a sus contactos, no los podían meter presos – le aclaré.

– ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste?! – me gritó.

– ¡Pensé que te darías cuenta! – Le grité – Ahora hay que hacerle caso en todo – suspiré rendida – Dale, métete a bañar ahí, yo espero – me senté en una cama.

– Muy bien – se adentró en un cuarto más de ahí.

Pasaron unos minutos y salió Tadase con otra ropa nueva. Una camisa blanca, un jeans azul y unas zapatillas blancas. Me adentré en el mismo cuarto, me bañe y me puse unas ropas que allí había: una blusa, hasta el ombligo, blanca con el signo de la paz en negro, una pollera bastante corta, cinco dedos, gordos, arriba de la rodilla y unas deportivas grises, salí del baño y Tadase me examinó.

– Parezco una niña loli, ¿Cierto? – me crucé de brazos.

– Si – se sentó en la cama, yo hice lo mismo.

Pasaron unas horas, ya era de noche y en el piso inferior se oía un gran alboroto. De repente el ruido de la llave entrando en la cerradura no alejó de nuestra ensoñación.

– ¡Vaya!, esas prendas les quedaron estupendas – me escaneó descaradamente.

– ¡Déjela! – Tadase se puso en frente mío.

– Muy bien, solo les comunico...que están en un local de transfusión de esclavos, mí local de transfusión, ¿Entendieron?...no quiero ningún error esta noche, hoy viene un gran amigo y comprador, es mi cliente favorito – se fue bien terminó de pronunciar esas palabras.

– ¡Perdóname hermanita! – me abrazó de improvisto, Tadase.

– M-me as-asfixias – le dije intentando separarme de él.

– Perdón – me respondió separándose de mí apenado.

– No pasa nada, ahora dime... ¿Qué hacemos? – le pregunté algo asustada al pensar en la palabra esclava.

– No sé, esperemos a ver si nos compran juntos y si nuestro "Amo" es malo, nos fugamos de él, ¿Quiéres? – me abrazó nuevamente, con la diferencia de que esta ves fue suave.

– Me sorprendiste esta ves Tadase, me gusta tu idea, la haremos – le devolví el abrazó.

– ¡Chicos, nos vamos! – dijo Hikari entrando al cuarto precipitadamente, haciendo que rompiéramos el abrazo de golpe.

Rápidamente hizo que lo siguiéramos. Pasamos por varios cuartos y nos detuvimos en una puerta bastante grande.

– Detrás de esta puerta hay muchas personas, así que no se separen de mí o los violarían...es mentira, pero lo que dije no se aleja mucho de la realidad – me miró a mí principalmente al hablar.

– Bueno... – suspiramos mi hermano y yo.

Entramos a aquella sala y era enorme el lugar. El hombre se rió de mi expresión pero, en serio, quien no se sorprendería con un salón más o menos del tamaño de una mansión. De toda la casa, este salón era el lugar más limpio e iluminado. A paso apurado, fuimos a la otra punta de esta sala, hasta un escenario, ahí hizo que nosotros nos quedáramos quietos, al lado izquierdo del gran escenario.

– Chicos, cuando yo los llame ustedes suben al escenario y se paran en donde hay una equis, ¿Entendieron? – dijo Hikari algo emocionado y ansioso.

– Si... – volvimos a suspirar Tadase y yo.

Di una mirada rápida a aquel lugar y noté muchas miradas puestas en nosotros dos, en especial lujuriosas, eso, de verdad, incomodó. Los miré a todos a los ojos, mostrando mi fuerza de voluntad y de valor para que sepan que yo no soy una niñita llorona y asustadiza. Pero al mirar a todos a los ojos solo una hizo, que me detuviera en ella, esta se volteó a otro lado, ¿Por qué lo hice? Aún no lo sé, capaz que lo hice al ver que no solo la lujuria ocupaba lugar en sus ojos, capaz que al ver que se notaba la preocupación, la pena, la duda y la rabia en su mirada hizo que me fijara en él. Pelo color azulado al igual que sus ojos solo que eran de un tono zafiro, su vestimenta hacia notar su elegancia y una imagen de "Play-Boy", vestía una camisa con los dos primeros botones abiertos eso que dejaba a la vista un tórax bien esculpido, su jeans azul se notaba que apretaba pero parecía no sentirlo, su rostro parecía inocente pero desprendía una sensación de querer decir "Oye, tengamos sexo y diviértete", creo que al notarse observado volteó y me miró, sonrió raro y me guiñó un ojo, yo me sonroje furiosamente en eso rió y volteó al escenario aún riendo.

– ¡Señores y Señoras! – Gritó Hikari delante de un micrófono llamando la atención de todos los presentes – ¡Hoy les tengo nueva mercancía, bien fresca, como a ustedes les gusta y al final hay una novedad, la más reciente! – todos aplaudieron con fervor – ¡Muy bien, sube Verónica! – en eso una chica de unos 16 años subió y se dirigió directo a la equis, era bastante linda, pelo azabache como sus ojos, buen cuerpo, etc. – ¡Cuánto ofrecen por ella, se empieza desde 5.000 dólares! – Bien, eso si me sorprendió, era muy cara, al ratito muchos hombres levantaron las manos y gritaban precios más elevados – ¡Vendida al de 20.000 mil dólares! – aplaudió y un hombre medio gordo y calvo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al escenario, la agarró de la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria y se la llevó, la pobre no hacía nada más que derramar lágrimas en silencio.

Así pasaron chicas y chicos, más o menos de esa edad, creo que yo era la más chica de ese lugar.

– ¡Y ahora el premio mayor! – todos gritaron muy fuerte, tanto que casi se me revientan los tímpanos.

– Amu – me dijo en un susurro Tadase – Pase lo que pase...te quiero mucho – me sonrió con tristeza.

– No digas eso bobo y yo también te quiero – le sonreí segura de mí misma aunque por dentro temblaba como gelatina.

– ¡Ellos son Tadase y Amu Hinamori! – gritó nuevamente, todos lo miraban de manera sorprendida y ansiosa.

Ahora solo una pregunta se ubicaba en mi cabeza... ¿Qué nos deparará el futuro a Tadase y a mí?...

Fin Pov' Amu.

**N/A: este es bastante largo a comparación de los otros, es que sería el capítulo uno y la introducción todo junto, como verán, cambié tanto las personalidades de Amu y de Tadase como las edades...bueno, sin más que decir, me despido humildemente: nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: segundo capítulo listo, solo les digo que disfruten...y que, si quieren, comenten.**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen etc.**

Capítulo 2.

Pov' Ikuto.

Excelente, esa era una palabra la cual describía como me sentía...acababa de tener una gran noche, magnífica a decir verdad. Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿De que habla este tipo? Pues la respuesta es muy fácil: Acababa de tener una gran jornada de sexo con mi más grande amante, se llama Lulu. Actualmente ambos estamos en mi lecho, ella dormida mientras hacía descansar su cabeza en mi pecho y yo, pues solo pensaba. Yo sé bien que ella tiene sentimientos muy fuertes hacia mí, es muy notable eso, pero yo no le puedo corresponder de la misma manera. Para mí ella es una buena amante en la cama y nada más.

– ¿Cómo estás, Ikuto? – me preguntó Lulu mientras se estiraba y me miraba deseosa.

– Complacido, niña – le acaricié la cabeza.

Me destapé y dejé a su vista mi orgullo de hombre, no es por presumir ni nada de eso pero lo que tengo colgado entre mis piernas es digno de admirar. Ella se quedó embobada mirándome.

– Nunca me acostumbro a verte de esta manera – se me acercó gateando de forma insinuante.

– Lo siento pero no tengo ganas, así que vete de aquí ahora – le sonreí con superioridad.

Nos vestimos con rapidez y la acompañé hasta la entrada. Como la conozco bien, sabía de antemano que ella querría besarme en la calle para demostrar que soy suyo, nunca la dejé y esta vez no sería la excepción.

– Nos vemos otro día, ¿No? – se acercó a hacer lo mismo que pensé, quería besarme, yo ladeé la cabeza y me lo dio en la mejilla.

– Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces, no eres nada mío, entras en la categoría de amante para la cama, nada más – sonreí nuevamente con superioridad.

– ¡No es justo! – La miré sorprendido, era la primera vez que me levantaba la vos – ¡Yo siempre te doy todo lo que me pides, quiero que venga también algo de tu parte! – la miré seriamente y ella se quedo intimidada.

– No te quiero ver de nuevo, Lulu – así la asustaba y aprendería que no debería levantarme la vos.

– ¡No!, eh...perdóname, no debí hacerlo, perdón...no lo haré jamás pero no me alejes de tu lado – sus ojos se aguaron y su vos se quebró.

– Lo pensaré, ven esta noche y te daré mi respuesta – ella se fue con una mirada esperanzada.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – me preguntó Utau, una empleada a la cual quiero mucho, como a una hermana por eso dejó que me recrimine o me tutee.

– Es buena en la cama... – cerré la puerta y me encaminé al comedor.

– Nadie de la servidumbre la soporta, Ikuto, ella manda a todos creyéndose la ama de la casa, solo te decimos que hagas algo y cuando tienes la oportunidad solo la perdonas – dijo apuntándome con el dedo mientras yo me sentaba y esperaba mi comida.

– Bueno, en eso tienes razón pero alguien con la experiencia de ella no se encuentra todos los días – solo la usaba y eso todos lo tenían claro, menos la misma – ¿La comida? – la miré hambriento.

– Kukai tardó porque como había mucha gente en el mercado, tardó en encontrar las cosas para la comida, acaba de llegar y ahora mismo está haciendo malabares en la cocina – se fregó la frente.

– ¿Y los gemelos no lo ayudan? –

– Les diste el día libre, ayer y hoy – me recordó.

– Cierto, ¿Yaya y Rima? –

– Están limpiando la casa – se acercó a la puerta de la cocina – Voy a ver si necesita ayuda, Kukai – se fue con el nombrado.

Todos en esta casa son menores de edad porque yo los rescato de lugares en el que los venden para ser esclavos, se los compro a un tal Hikari, él es el más grande líder de transfusiones en todo el país.

Actualmente se me conoce como uno de los más grandes play-Boy del país, soy famoso entre la multitud femenina y más entre las que ya pasaron por mi cuerpo.

– Ya está la comida, Ikuto – me dijo Utau.

– Muy bien, avísales a los demás y llama a Nagihiko y a Nadeshiko, diles que otro día les daré el día libre – dije divertido.

– ¡Pero llevas diciendo eso una semana! – puso los brazos en forma de jarra.

– Lo sé, querida – empecé a reír y ella infló sus cachetes.

– ¡Eres imposible!, iré por los demás –

– Por nosotros no hace falta – dijeron los gemelos.

– ¿Por qué están acá? – preguntó Utau.

– Lo conocemos, lleva haciendo eso una semana, era obvio que hoy no era la excepción – dijo Nagihiko.

– Me conocen muy bien, chicos – aplaudí – Siéntense y luego coman, solo esperen a Kukai y a las chicas – les indiqué.

En sí, los varones nos sentábamos juntos, a mi rededor y las chicas en la otra punta de la mesa.

– ¡¿Ya está la comida?! – preguntó o más bien gritó Yaya.

– No y por favor no grites que aturdes –

– Ahora sí, ¡Está la comida! – dijo Kukai entrando al comedor con dos bandejas de comida, atrás apareció Utau con otras dos.

– ¡Chicas les tengo que contar algo! – chilló Nadeshiko.

– ¡Hablen entre ustedes no con nosotros! – les gritó su hermano. Todos reímos. En fin, las chicas empezaron a cuchichear mientras comían y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

– Oye, Ikuto, me enteré que tú y Lulu se pelearon, ¿Es verdad? – me preguntó Kukai divertido.

– Si, es verdad pero estoy pensando en perdonarla – puse una mano en mi mentón para quedar en una pose pensativa.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – me gritó Nagihiko. Era muy raro que él levantara la voz. Él se caracterizaba por ser una persona tranquila y pacífica.

– Bueno, es muy buena en la cama y ya está entrenada, personas así no se encuentran todos los días –

– Ikuto, a ti te llueven las mujeres y eliges a Lulu, la mujer más egocéntrica y egoísta del mundo – esta vez me dijo Kukai algo afligido.

– Bueno, es algo a lo cual ustedes no se tienen que meter – empecé a comer.

– ¡Por cierto, Hikari envió una carta! – me avisó Utau desde la otra punta.

– ¿Qué decía? –

– ¡Está en la sala! – apuntó a la sala continua a la que estábamos.

Bufé y fui a buscar la carta, estaba sobre una mesa baja. La agarré y volví con los muchachos.

– ¿Qué dirá? – preguntó el oji-verde.

– No se, no la he abierto – rodee los ojos.

– Pues ábrela – me incitaron a la vez.

La abrí y empecé a leer:

_Ikuto:_

_Perdón por no hablarte hace tiempo, he estado muy ocupado buscando ya sabes muy bien que. En fin, me dirijo a ti para invitarte a una de mis famosas fiestas, es afuera de la ciudad así que estate tranquilo. Hemos traído muy buena mercancía este mes, tenemos rubias, castañas, azabaches, voluptuosas, sin nada, para entrenar (Las que a vos te gustan) y muchas más._

_Esta vez la contraseña es: Peli-Rosa._

_Te espero a las 18:15 Hs. Detrás de los galpones, en la mansión abandonada._

_Mis más cordiales saludos._

_Atte. Hikari N._

Suspiré y los miré.

– Hoy va a haber otra fiesta, esta vez, en la mansión abandonada – abolle la carta entre mis manos, la tiré al suelo y seguí comiendo, todos hicieron lo mismo.

Pasaron 4 horas desde que llegó la carta, eran las 4: 34 de la tarde, eso según mi reloj. Me levanté de mi cama, fui hacia mi ropero y elegí ropa formal pero que me hacía ver sexy. Dejé mi ropa en la cama y bajé a la sala.

– Creo que todos duermen la siesta – me senté en el sofá y prendí el plasma 52 pulgadas, puse el canal local, el de noticias y me quedé viéndolo con aburrimiento. Hasta que un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

"Hoy, a la hora 16:20 de la tarde, se produjo un accidente en cadena, para ser más específica un choque entre varios autos, muchas familias fallecieron, niños, niñas, adolescentes y adultos, no sabemos con exactitud si es que hay algún sobreviviente, los bomberos más cercanos a esta región llegaron instantáneamente al momento en que los llamaron pero aún así mucho no se pudo hacer, entre los fallecidos estaban los Hinamori, bueno, solo los adultos, los niños nadie sabe donde están, Tsumugu Hinamori es el famoso camarógrafo, ganador de muchos premios, y Midori de Hinamori, gran modelo del país. Estas dos muertes han sido una gran pérdida para el país, pero mucho más para sus amigos, actualmente la policía está recorriendo la zona en busca de ambos chicos, aún sin obtener ningún resultado. Ahora mismo el equipo de TV. Tokio nos está avisando que lo que produjo el choque fue un camión que cargaba chapas y fierros para vender, nos comunican que se desvió del camino y al intentar enderezar el camión, este mismo volcó y produjo así los fallecimientos de las personas"

Cambiaron la noticia por otra, aún así un sexto sentido me hizo fijarme en Hikari, se me vino a la mente la contraseña:

"Peli-Rosa". Rápidamente prendí mi tablet y busqué información sobre esa familia. Salió mucha, pero encontré lo que buscaba: Amu Hinamori, hija de Tsumugu Hinamori y Midori de Hinamori, hermana de Tadase Hinamori. Cuenta con 11 años de edad. Cursa último año de primaria, en un colegio privado. Su cumpleaños es el día 24 de diciembre.

No leí más al ver una foto de ella, era linda, eso no lo podía negar. Ella aparecía saludando a los camarógrafos contenta y sacándoles la lengua en un gesto, seguramente, divertido para ella.

– ¿Ikuto? – me preguntó la adormilada vos de Utau.

– ¿Qué pasa? – me di vuelta para mirarla.

– Recibí una llamada de Lulu – abrí los ojos sorprendido, me había olvidado de ella – Dijo que te prepararas para esta noche, que nunca, jamás, la vas a olvidar – rodó los ojos.

– Me olvidé de ella – notablemente frustrado me fregué la frente, Utau rió.

– Viste, hasta vos te olvidas de ella – se agarró el estómago mientras reía.

– Como vos te reís de ella, te quedas a aguantarla – me levanté del sofá para ir al cuarto a cambiarme.

– ¡¿Qué?! – La miré gracioso, tenía una cara asesina – Yo no voy a aguantar a ese maniquí con patas – se cruzó de brazos.

– Oh nena, si que lo harás – llegué a mi cuarto riendo.

Me bañé, me vestí y me puse una colonia muy cara, era uno de mis tantos regalos de mis fans. Me arreglé el pelo, aunque solo lo sacudí y salí a buscar a Utau.

– ¡Utau! – grité bajando la escalera.

– ¡¿Qué?! – me gritó en el oído.

– Me vas a dejar sordo – me toqué la oreja.

– Eso sería todo un logro – bajamos los escalones que faltaban, fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos en un sofá de dos plazas.

– Muy bien...cuando llegue Lulu entretenla como quieras, has lo que se te ocurra con tal de hacer que no se valla. A las nueve, dile que valla a mi cuarto y dale un vaso con agua y con un somnífero chico, como de una hora. Se va a llevar una gran sorpresa – me reí de manera escandalosa.

– Okay, no hay problema pero... ¿no le podría dar un somnífero cuando llegue? –

– Si quieres hazlo – me encogí de hombros.

– ¡Si quiero! – saltó en el sofá.

– Bueno es hora de irme, el camino me queda algo lejos – miré el reloj que marcaba las 17: 15 Hs.

– Bueno, suerte... – la corté.

– Gracias – le sonreí.

– Iba a decir: suerte deséame – me pegó con el dedo índice en la frente.

– Mala – me alejé de ella y fui directo a mi camioneta, al llegar a ella salí directo a donde decía la carta.

Manejé una hora y llegué. Eran las 18:15. Estacioné el vehículo y fui a la entrada de la mansión, me abrió una mujer muy guapa pero demasiado operada.

– Hola...no esperaba conocerte en persona, Tsukiyomi Ikuto – se hizo a un lado, de manera coqueta, y yo me adentré en la edificación.

– Aja, un gusto en conocerla señora, señorita... – le besé la mano, ella se ruborizó.

– Señorita Nanashita, mi nombre es Akira Nanashita – me dijo sensualmente.

– Un gusto en conocerla señorita Nanashita – la miré a los ojos, serio, al verlos salió de mi vista al instante.

– Veo que te gusta intimidar a mis invitados, Ikuto – era Hikari.

– Es mi hobbie – sonreí.

– Eso veo...en fin, me alegro de verte por acá – me acercó una copa de champagne y yo la tomé.

– Yo también y...dime de la nueva mercancía – me senté en un sofá de allí, él hizo lo mismo.

– Es maravillosa, mejor que la de otras temporadas...como te escribí en la carta, son así. Las de mayor cantidad son tus favoritas, "Las que se entrenan" – eso me interesó, ya era hora de deshacerme de Lulu.

– Perfecto – sonreí.

– Y tenemos algo que capaz te va a interesar – lo miré atento – una menor – eso no me cerró.

– Todas las chicas de aquí son menores de edad –

– Más chica – me aclaró.

– ¿De cuánto? –

– Once – abrí los ojos sorprendido y excitado, me lamí los labios.

– ¿Cómo es? –

– Bueno, a ti te alcanzaría hasta un poco arriba de tu abdomen, tiene piernas algo flacas pero bien para su edad, ojos de un tono ámbar, o marrón claro o dorado, no se bien, es peli-rosa, se ve inteligente, no se más...después la vas a ver, en el salón – bien, él me había confirmado que tenía a Hinamori Amu, es posible que también a su hermano.

– Me gustaría verla –

– Me encantaría pero su hermano está con ella y él es solo 3 años menor que tú – bien, ahora sabía que tenía a los dos.

– Está bien – suspiré cansado.

– Yo creo que deberías ir yendo al salón – miró su reloj de oro, miré mi reloj y marcaba las 18: 27.

– Muy bien – me levanté de donde estaba y fui al salón.

Pasaron muchas chicas, bastantes lindas, pero no compré ninguna. De repente sentí una mirada clavada en mí y no era de las comunes (mis fans). Discretamente miré a todos lados y hallé la mirada ámbar de Amu Hinamori puesta en mí. Hace un rato la había visto pero aparté la vista por si acaso.

La mirada de la niña no era de las comunes que me lanzaban. En la de ella no había deseo, lujuria o satisfacción, sino curiosidad, admiración y mucha tristeza.

Ahí recordé a sus padres, el trágico accidente. Pobres niños, pensé con tristeza. Pensé en hacer algo gracioso, para mí. Primero le sonreí mostrando mi dentadura recta y blanca, sus pómulos se pusieron algo rosa, eso me encantó. Ahora le guiñé un ojo, ella se puso roja, reí y desvié la vista al escenario por el que las chicas y pocos chicos pasaban por ahí.

– ¡Y ahora el premio mayor! – mucha gente gritó con deseo y excitación.

Observé a Amu y vi que un chico le hablaba, se veían muy cariñosos, algo en mi interior se oprimió, eran celos. ¡Un momento, yo no puedo estar celoso de alguien que ni siquiera conozco!, mentalmente me abofetee.

– ¡Ellos son Tadase y Amu Hinamori! – ambos se miraron y subieron agarrados de la mano, la gente gritó deseosa, desesperada y excitada.

En mi mente solo pasaba la imagen de Amu sonriéndole a la cámara, mientras sacaba la lengua. Por primera vez, desde que venía a este lugar, estaba tan seguro de algo: Iba, a toda costa, a comprar a Amu Hinamori.

Fin Pov. Ikuto.

**N/A: son algo largos estos capítulos, ¿No?...bueno solo les agradezco que hallan leído esta historia, mi segunda historia de Shugo Chara, y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que comentasen opiniones, ideas o lo que ustedes quieran...si es una idea, les aseguro que al ponerla en el fic voy a escribir al autor original de esta...sin nada más que decir me despido :) saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: capítulo 3, listo para que lo lean, perdón por la tardanza :c... actualizo una vez a la semana, los domingos o sábados, todo esto porque empecé las clases y se me complica...este es más corto que los otros dos, pero no hay que preocuparse, una vez que me arregle con los horarios del colegio y de mi vida social voy a publicar con normalidad...**

**MALDITA SEA LA ESCUELA.**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, etc.**

Capítulo 3.

Pov' Amu.

– ¡Ellos son Tadase y Amu Hinamori! – al decir estas seis palabras, toda la multitud gritó con una gran excitación, todos menos un peli-azul, este solo me miraba con preocupación. Tadase y yo subimos hasta donde Hikari nos había indicado.

– ¡Empezaremos de a uno, primero el chico! – muchas mujeres gritaron extasiadas. Encontrar a un chico rubio, de buen porte y de ojos rojos, era por pura suerte.

– ¡10.000! – gritó, levantando una copa con vino, una mujer algo rellenita.

– ¡Alto, alto. Empezaremos desde 25.000! – gritó Hikari.

Al instante, muchas mujeres empezaron a lanzar precios más elevados que el pautado, pero Hikari se detuvo en una mujer que hacía notar su dinero, elegancia y sabiduría.

– ¡65.000! –

– ¡Vendida! – aplaudió alegre.

La mujer que gritó ese precio, se acercó a Tadase, lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó, pero antes me miró con lástima.

"Me alejaron de mi único familiar que se encontraba vivo". Esas palabras me empezaron a destruir.

"Ya no tengo a nadie". La barrera que impedía que yo llorara se estaba rompiendo.

"¿Qué es lo que haré de ahora en adelante?". Esa pregunta me asustó.

"No tengo a nadie. Estoy sola". Las lágrimas me estaban amenazando con salir.

"Mamá y Papá están muertos". Una lágrima corrió.

"A mi único apoyo se lo llevaron". Otra lágrima corrió.

"Simplemente, no tengo ningún apoyo". Dos lágrimas más corrieron.

– ¡Ahora, lo más esperado por los hombres! – Yo no quería esto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. – ¡Amu Hinamori! – los hombres silbaron y aplaudieron.

Probablemente esto era un mal sueño. De ir al parque de diversiones con mi familia terminé con un traficante de esclavos. Simplemente no lo entendía.

– ¡Se empezará con 50.000! – como hicieron con Tadase iban a hacer conmigo. Lanzaron precios más elevados que el que Hikari gritó.

– ¡90.000! – gritó un adolescente.

– ¡Vendido! – empecé a hipar. Abrí un poco los ojos y lo vi con mucho asombro. El chico peli-azul me había comprado.

– Vamos – me susurró con dulzura. Asentí y lo empecé a seguir. Ahora que caía en cuenta noté que él me sostenía de la mano.

Me llevó a una sala, en la cual estábamos todos los "Esclavos" y todos los "Amos". Escaneé la sala y entonces vi a Tadase, él igual.

Miré, al chico que me compró, con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué pasa, Amu-Chan? – se hincó frente a mí.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunté algo ruborizada por la cercanía.

– Cuando estemos en la casa te hablo más de mí, ahora solo te puedo decir que mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi y tengo 20 años – me acarició la cabeza mientras me sonreía.

– Tsukiyomi-San... – suspiré, el tacto me gustaba.

– No, solo dime Ikuto – me miró con esos ojos y yo hice lo mismo.

– I-Ikuto-San – le dije más sonrojada que antes, él se rió.

– No, solo Ikuto, no es tan difícil decirme así, ¿O no? – me miró algo dudoso.

– I-I-Ikuto-Kun – era divertida esta situación, no le gustaba que se dirigieran a él con honoríficos.

– Ikuto, solo Ikuto, Amu-Chan – arrugué la nariz molesta.

– N-no me gusta que me pongan honoríficos – susurré como para que solo él me oyera.

– Muy bien, entonces hagamos esto: yo te digo Amu y vos me dices Ikuto, ¿Trato hecho? – me tendió su mano.

– Trato hecho – le sonreí estrechando la mano suya, aunque como yo era pequeña, solo llegaba a tomarle la parte de los dedos.

– Ikuto, vamos a la sala para hablar del pago – habló Hikari adelantándose a otra puerta.

– Muy bien – dijo Ikuto agarrándome la mano, luego nuevamente fui guiada a la misma sala en donde Hikari había entrado.

– ¿Cómo me vas a dar el dinero?, por que me imagino que no lo tendrás a mano, ¿O me equivoco? – se sentó en un sillón de color vino.

– No, no se equivoca...el dinero se lo puedo dar en cheque o se lo voy pagando en efectivo mediante cuotas – dijo mientras se sentaba en otro sillón individual, yo me quedé parada a su lado.

– Lo prefiero en cheque, chico...espérame que voy a buscar los papeles y las cosas de la niña – se levantó de su lugar y salió de donde estábamos, dejándonos a Ikuto y a mí solos.

– ¿Qué haces parada?, ven y siéntate aquí – palpó sus piernas y yo, sonrojada por la propuesta, negué.

– N-n-no, estoy bien así – me quedé parada a su lado.

– Okay, pero mirá que esto tarda bastante –

– No importa – miré mis pies sonrojada, me era imposible el no sonrojarme con él presente.

– Bueno, yo te avisé – nos quedamos en in silencio algo incómodo hasta que Hikari llegó.

– Bueno, hay mucho por firmar, Ikuto – le dijo al peli-azul mientras le acercaba unas carpetas A-4 llenas de hojas.

– A firmar se ha dicho – sacó una lapicera de no se donde y empezó a leer y a firmar.

Han de haber pasado unas dos o tres horas y él ya había finalizado con todo a excepción de hacerse pasar desapercibido por todas las mujeres de aquel lugar. Era perseguido por muchas y él me había dicho que nadie sabía donde vivía.

– ¿Qué haremos con todas ellas, Ikuto? – ladee un poco la cabeza y vi muchas mujeres de todas las edades detrás de nosotros.

– Agárrate, pequeña – me dijo agachándose, yo lo observé.

– ¿Qué? – sin responder, me alzó a hupa y empezó a correr más rápido.

– Avísame si ellas se acercan mucho – me dijo sin dejar de correr.

– De todas maneras apúrate, ya nos están alcanzando – me abracé más a él por que apresuró el paso mucho – Apúrate... – le susurré algo intimidada por las miradas asesinas de las mujeres.

– ¿A cuánto están de nosotros? –

– No están muy lejos pero... –

– Bueno – corrió un poco más rápido y abrió una puerta, luego la cerró con traba y suspiró con cansancio, me bajó y se sentó en el piso.

– ¿Estás bien? – lo miré de arriba abajo.

– Si, más bien yo debería preguntarte eso a ti – me miró con preocupación.

– Yo estoy bien, Ikuto – le sonreí para aliviarlo. Él me sonrió gracioso.

– Dijiste mi nombre sin honorífico, Amu – inflé mis cachetes y desvié la mirada.

– Lo dije sin pensar – me crucé de brazos.

Quedamos en silencio hasta que mi estómago gruño del hambre, me sonroje furiosamente y él se rió.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – se levantó y miró su rededor.

– Si... ¿Qué hora es? –

– Son... – miró su reloj de muñeca – Las 21:15 – se dio la vuelta y abrió un poco la puerta, luego me miró.

– ¿Quiero comer algo? – inflé mis mofletes y me crucé de brazos.

– Lo vamos a hacer pero primero hay que salir de acá – me acarició la cabeza.

Me agarró la mano y salimos de la sala en la que estábamos. Caminamos bastante, entramos y salimos de varias salas en silencio, hasta que me cansé y se lo eché en cara.

– ¿Estamos perdidos? – lo escuché tragar en grueso.

– Creo... – suspiró rendido.

– Hoy, pasando por varios pasillos, vi a una mujer abrir una puerta en la que pude ver el cielo –

– ¡Hoy! ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho en el momento! – me miró escandalizado.

– ¡Pero yo pensé que sabías por donde íbamos! – hice un puchero.

– Es cierto... – se sentó en un sillón, de los tantos que había.

– Huelo comida – dije olfateando el aire – ¡Hamburguesas! – me lamí los labios y salí corriendo hacia donde provenía el olor.

– ¡Oye, Amu! – me gritó a lo lejos, Ikuto, creo que había empezado a seguirme.

Fui corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas podían, atravesé dos puertas desde donde Ikuto y yo estábamos y llegué a una cocina muy bien equipada. Había dos hombres cocinando que al verme se detuvieron a escanearme, los ignoré y miré con atención el lugar buscando lo que había olido.

– ¡Amu!, no te vuelvas a ir así – me agarró por los hombros, Ikuto.

– ¡Tengo hambre! – me quejé.

– Ya después vamos a un restaurante – me alzó a hupa seguramente para evitar que escape.

– ¡Yo quiero ir ahora! – empecé a forcejear.

– ¡Basta! Compórtate como una señorita, no como un niño caprichoso – me miro. Okay, yo no quería ser un niño así que me detuve y me abracé de su cuello.

– Joven, lamento interrumpir pero esta parte de la mansión la tienen prohibida las personas de afuera – le dijo un señor a Ikuto.

– No se preocupe, ya nos íbamos, solo necesitamos saber donde se encuentra la salida – habló cordialmente y con respeto.

– Si no hay problema...salga de aquí, doble a la derecha y la puerta con un marco negro es la salida trasera – asintió Ikuto y se retiró de aquel lugar, claro que antes se despidió.

Al salir pude notar el frío de la noche y la humedad de este patio, empecé a temblar e Ikuto se dio cuenta.

– ¿Tienes frío? – me sonrió de manera encantadora.

– Solo un poco – mi orgullo siempre sale en momentos inoportunos.

– Solo debiste habérmelo dicho, tonta – me abrazó más contra sí, yo se lo devolví.

– Tengo hambre – le dije al oído, lo escuché soltar una corta pero hermosa carcajada.

– Bueno, por acá cerca hay un puesto de Taiyakis – empezó a caminar.

– ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero! digo ¡mi estómago quiere! – levanté lo brazos emocionada.

– Bueno, solo te pido discreción...al auto también lo tengo cerca por si pasa algo – salimos de los galpones y noté que estábamos en una ruta.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – miré nuestro rededor.

– Cerca de la ciudad, estamos a unas diez u once cuadras más o menos – empezó a caminar hacia donde provenía muchas luces. Debo aclarar que la ruta, en la cual estábamos, estaba totalmente oscura y ni un alma vagaba por esta zona.

– Este lugar me da algo de miedo – cerré los ojos.

– Tranquila, no estamos muy lejos de la ciudad así que no nos podría pasar nada – dijo para después quedar envuelto en un total silencio.

Ikuto siguió caminando, teniéndome a hupa, hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la ciudad, ahí me tuvo que poner en el piso y así seguimos caminando...agarrados de la mano.

– ¡Tengo hambre, Ikuto! – le jalé la mano, él solo sonrió.

– Falta una cuadra – me jaló para que caminara más rápido.

Una vez que llegamos al puesto de Taiyakis, yo no hacía nada más que mirar con deseo la comida.

– ¿Te alcanzo un pañuelo, Amu? – me dijo Ikuto, burlonamente.

– ¿Qué?... ¡Maldito, no digas eso! – le pegué un puñetazo avergonzada.

– Bueno... –

Luego de comprar los Taiyakis, empezamos a caminar hasta una plaza con bancos, ahí nos sentamos y empezamos a comer...

Fin Pov' Amu.

**N/A: por ahora lo voy a dejar acá...si no los iba a tener que hacer esperar más tiempo...este es notablemente más corto que los otros dos, como dije al principio: este lo hice así porque empecé las clases y tengo que modificar los horarios...para que pueda escribir primero tengo que ver si no tengo tareas, después que mis padres no estén detrás de mí (es incómodo escribir con ellos ahí '-_-), que no me molesten mis amigas/os y que la computadora este desocupada (entiendan que tengo dos hermanos y una hermana más, conmigo somos cuatro)...en fin, ya saben el porque me tardé y no tengo nada más que decir...nuevamente perdón por no publicar antes...saludos y comenten, si quieren n.n **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 de esta historia...lean y disfruten C: acuérdense que solo actualizo sábados o domingos, no los entretengo más. Les aviso que en este capítulo Ikuto empieza a sentir cosas por la niña ;)**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, son de Peach-Pit...**

Capítulo 4.

Pov' Ikuto.

Comimos en silencio, un cómodo silencio entre nosotros dos. El parque era muy atractivo en el horario nocturno, había unas cuantas parejas de enamorados caminando mientras se tomaban de las manos, había padres con sus hijos paseando, etc. Era un lugar digno para admirar y respetar. Como los árboles eran altos las luces de la ciudad eran atajadas por estos y quedaba casi todo a oscuras, la luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba este lugar.

– Oye Amu, ¿Terminaste de comer? – dije mientras me paraba del banco y la miraba.

– Si... ¿Ahora a donde vamos? – se colocó delante de mí.

– A mi casa – empecé a caminar para salir de este parque.

– ¡Oye, espérame! – corrió hasta alcanzarme, yo solamente me limité a soltar una corta carcajada.

– Bueno –

Caminamos un corto tramo y llegamos a las calles concurridas, ahí tuvimos que intentar pasar desapercibidos pero no sirvió de nada.

– ¡Oigan! ¡¿Ese no es Tsukiyomi Ikuto?! – gritó una adolescente.

– ¡Si, es él! – gritó una mujer más grande.

– ¡Tras él, chicas! – gritó una ancianita divertida. Inmediatamente Amu y yo empezamos a correr por nuestras vidas, literalmente.

– ¡¿A dónde vamos?! – me preguntó sin dejar de correr, Amu.

– ¡Doblamos a la derecha, una cuadra y está el auto! – Corrimos como nunca, al menos para mí y justo antes de llegar al auto alguien pregunta gritando.

– ¡¿Esa no es Amu Hinamori?! – la habían descubierto. Entre nosotros dos nos dimos una corta mirada y corrimos más rápido hacía el auto.

De lejos, pero faltando una cuadra, le desactivé la alarma y desactivé el seguro de las puertas. Cuando lo tuvimos a la vista Amu me preguntó.

– ¿Ese es tu auto? –

– Si – suspiré. Corrimos un corto tramo y entramos al auto, yo de piloto y ella de co-piloto.

– Lle-llegamos – dijo ella intentando controlar su respiración.

– S-si – nos miramos y reímos.

– Pensé que íbamos a morir – me dijo una ves que pudo controlar su agitación.

– No sé si era para tanto – dije encendiendo el auto pero deberán saber que la suerte hoy no está de mi parte.

– ¡Ahí están ambos! – gritó una chica apuntando a mi auto, al instante mi vehículo fue rodeado por una "manada" de mujeres muy necesitadas.

– Amu, agáchate y no levantes la cabeza hasta que yo te diga ¿Entendido? – la miré y ella obedeció como niña buena.

– Si – con lentitud y tratando de no arrollar a nadie empecé a avanzar. Mientras las mujeres golpeaban los vidrios del auto. Recién cuando tuve mi camino libre por delante, pisé el acelerador con todo y me largué de ahí.

– Ya está – le dije acariciándole la cabeza con mi única mano libre.

– Esas mujeres daban miedo – me habló sonriendo.

– Si, hay veces que son peores y empiezan a manosear donde no deben, es molesto –

– ¿Manosear donde no deben?, no entiendo ¿Qué significa? – o Amu era muy inocente o me estaba intentando incomodar. La miré a los ojos y un segundo me tomó para darme cuenta que solo era mera curiosidad.

– Bueno...ella ponen sus manos en lugares donde no deben – me había incomodado, nunca llegué a pensar que una niña de tan solo 11 años me iba a colocar así.

– Sigo sin entender ¿Dónde no deben poner sus manos las mujeres? – después iba a tener que pedirle a Utau que le explicara varias cosas...varias no, demasiadas cosas sobre este tema.

– Hummm...en casa te explico, ¿Vale? – ella asintió sonriéndome.

En todo el camino a casa estuvimos en un total silencio, mientras yo iba concentrado en el camino, ella solo sonreía asombrada por el paisaje y por los altos e imponentes edificios. Algo que no entendía bien era el por qué se asombraba tanto de unos edificios, si ellos eran comunes en Japón.

– Oye Amu – ella me miró con interrogación – ¿Nunca has visto edificios, carteles, etc.? – fue una pregunta bastante estúpida de mi parte.

– Verlos los he visto, pero por la televisión nunca en persona –

– Perdón por mi pregunta pero ¿Por qué nunca los has visto en persona? –

– A decir verdad, nunca me dejaron salir de casa, era como que era una cautiva, nunca tuve amigas o amigos por eso mismo – su mirada se ensombreció.

– Digo, ¿No ibas al colegio? – me fui metiendo despacio en su vida personal.

– No, mis padres le pagaban a profesores particulares por lo que no salía de casa – sonrió con tristeza, ahí me di cuenta que le hice recordar a sus padres.

– Perdón, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar a tus padres – la miré con pena.

– Está bien, no pasa nada...ahora mismo deberían estar en un lugar mucho mejor, desde allí seguramente estarán velando por nuestro bienestar – se limpió unas lágrimas.

– Vos lo acabas de decir, no tienes que llorar si ellos están en un lugar mucho mejor que acá – le acaricié la cabeza.

– Gracias, Ikuto –

– De nada, pequeña gatita – le sonreí mostrando mi perfecta dentadura.

– ¿P-p-por qué eso? – se sonrojo.

– ¿Pequeña gatita? – Asintió – Bueno, eres pequeña de eso no hay duda y gatita fue por que...cuando te limpiaste las lágrimas, lo hiciste con los puños cerrados y de la manera en la que un gatito se limpiaría los ojos –

– No importa, me gustan los gatitos – sonrió con alegría.

– ¿Querrías adoptar alguno? – siempre me han gustado los gatos pero Lulu los odia, por eso no he adoptado ninguno.

– ¡Si! – sonrió feliz.

– Bueno, mañana a la mañana, como a las 8 en punto, vamos ¿De acuerdo? – ella asintió.

Llegamos a la casa, estacioné el auto y bajamos.

– ¿Esta es tu casa? – me preguntó Amu, yo asentí sonriendo – Es igual a la mía – suspiré entristecido – ¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo? – yo negué, la tomé de la mano y fuimos a la puerta, ahí estaba Utau que al verme se me acercó rápido.

– ¡Eres malo, Ikuto! Tuve que aguantar a Lulu toda la maldita hora – yo sonreí y apunté a Amu, la cual se había escondido detrás de mí.

– Ella es Amu Hinamori – Utau abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¡Ella es Amu Hinamori! – dijo un poco sorprendida.

– Es obvio, sino te hubiese dicho cualquier otro nombre – le sonreí irónicamente.

– Un gusto Amu, mi nombre es Utau Hoshina – se inclinó un poco.

– Hola – sonrió Amu poniéndose al lado mío sin soltar mi mano.

– ¿Vamos adentro? – me miró y yo asentí.

– ¡Chicos, Ikuto ha vuelto con alguien! – gritó Utau, al instante todos mis amigos estaban acercándose.

– ¡Ikuto, ya era hora de que vinieras! – me dijeron todos a la ves en modo de reproche.

– Lo siento, me retrasé porque una pequeña niña tenía hambre – la alcé a hupa a Amu.

– Ella se parece a alguien – dijo Kukai pensativo.

– Ella es Amu Hinamori, la hija de Tsumugu Hinamori y Midori de Hinamori – habló Utau tranquila, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntaron los gemelos, yo asentí.

– Si, al final, como yo pensé fue Hikari el que provocó el accidente en la autopista – les dije mirándola, ella estaba mirando todos los detalles de la sala.

La sala era el ala más grande de la casa, su piso era de madera al igual que el techo, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color vino suave, había dos sillones individuales y dos más grandes, cada sillón estaba en frente de una mesita de vidrio, había un pequeño bar, en una esquina se ubicaban dos estantes llenos de libros, había un gran ventanal al costado de la chimenea y por último había tres fotos: una mía, otra de mis amigos y en la última es en la que estábamos todos.

– ¿Ella no tenía un hermano? – dijo Nadeshiko.

– Si, pero antes de poder comprarlo una mujer extranjera se lo llevó – suspiré cansado – Lo peor de todo es que al salir de aquel lugar, aparecieron mis fans – oí reír a Utau.

– Pues te falta lidiar con otra – me dijo aun riendo.

– ¿Cual? – la miré asustado pero sin demostrarlo.

– ¡Amor! – un escalofrío me recorrió mi espina dorsal – ¿Dónde estabas? – me giré y la vi...a Lulu.

– No te incumbe – le dije fríamente dejando a Amu en el piso, la niña solo miraba a Lulu.

– ¡Querido, si que me incumbe, acuérdate que soy tu futura esposa! – se me acercó meneando su cadera de manera exagerada, empujó a Amu y esta antes de caer al piso Kukai la agarró y alzó.

– No la vuelvas a tocar, Lulu, acuérdate tu posición – le dije toscamente mientras miraba a Amu para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien.

– Estoy bien, Ikuto – me sonrió.

– Bueno...Chicos ¿Por qué no acompañan a Amu a conocer la casa? – le acaricié la cabeza.

– ¡Buena idea! – gritaron Utau y Yaya, caminando se llevaron a Amu y yo me quedé con Lulu.

– ¿Quién es esa niña? – se sentó en un sillón – Se veía muy pegada a ti – me miró enojada.

– Esa niña es importante, así que no te le acerques o no verás la luz del día – le dije de manera cortante.

Subí las escaleras y busqué mi celular, marqué un número y esperé...

– ¡Hola, Kairi! –

– _Hola, ¿Qué buscas? –_

– Muebles, pintura, juguetes, ropa –

– _¿Para ti? –_

– ¡No! Es para una niña de unos 11 años –

– _Bueno...vengan mañana como a las 10 de la mañana –_

– Gracias, Kairi –

– _De nada viejo –_

Ahí terminó la llamada. Dejé el celular en la cómoda y me tiré en la cama. Tocaron la puerta y escuché voces, por lo que pensé que eran los chicos y no me equivoqué.

– ¡Pasen! – entró Kukai con Amu en brazos, esta al verme me sonrió con alegría. Kukai la puso en el piso y ella se me tiró encima abrazándome, esto nos sorprendió a Kukai y a mí.

– ¡Me encantó tu casa! – empezó a frotar su cara con mi pecho.

– ¿Enserio? – le acaricié la cabeza riendo, ella asintió.

– En especial me gusto mucho el patio, ¡Es gigante! –

– Me alegro mucho –

– Ikuto... ¿Qué hacemos con Lulu? – me dijo Kukai.

– La pueden echar...hagan lo que quieran con ella –

– Ikuto ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – se fregó los ojos.

– Hoy y mañana conmigo, porque tenemos que preparar tu cuarto – ella me besó la mejilla y yo la miré sorprendido.

– Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí – le sonreí y la arropé al lado mío.

– No es nada – le besé la frente, me arropé junto a ella y me dormí. No me había dado cuenta que una chica nos estaba espiando.

– Esta me las vas a pagar Tsukiyomi Ikuto –

Día siguiente. 6:35 AM.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a la niña, cogí algo de ropa de mi gigante armario y me fui a bañar. Una ves que terminé de prepararme bajé a la cocina, ahí estaban Kukai y Utau a los besos y divertido les arruiné el momento.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya...bajo por el desayuno y me encuentro con una escena de fogosos y apasionado besos – entré y los vi rojos como unos tomates bien maduros.

– ¡I-Ikuto! – se tapó la cara Utau.

– Solo venía por dos cosas: una preparen el desayuno, dos ¿Qué hicieron con Lulu? –

– Ah, Lulu está en una habitación para las visitas – me avisó Utau.

– Bueno... – suspiré y fui a mi cuarto. Al llegar prendí mi tablet y me tiré en un colchón de agua que estaba en el piso.

Pasaron 30 minutos y tocaron la puerta.

– ¡¿Qué?! – grité sin moverme.

– ¡El desayuno está! – gritó Utau.

– Utau, ¡Entra! – ella entró y me miró.

– ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó a Amu.

– Como a las 10:50 vamos al mercado por ropa y demás para ella y te necesito para la ropa – Utau sonrió y asintió.

– Hummm...Lulu despertó y está en el comedor esperándote – yo sonreí con burla.

– Va a tener que esperar, ya puedes ir – Utau se fue y me senté en la cama, miré a la niña, le aparté unos mechones de pelo que estaban en su cara y me acerqué un poco, miré sus labios, en mi interior sentí el deseo de posar los míos sobre los suyos, era algo inexplicable y sin pensarlo más...la besé. Posé mis labios sobre los de la niña. Me separé de ella y noté que empezó a removerse, entreabrió sus ojos y me miró.

– ¿Qué hora es? – se sentó y fregó sus ojos.

– Son como las 7 de la mañana – me levanté y fui a mi armario, ahí saqué un cepillo y se lo di. Ella se empezó a peinar.

– ¿Por qué me levantaste tan temprano? – me alarmé, capaz que se dio cuenta de que la besé.

– Yo no te desperté, lo hiciste sola –

– Bueno, no importa – me entregó el cepillo y lo dejé en el lugar del que lo saqué.

– Vamos, el desayuno está servido – le avisé, ella asintió sonriendo.

Salimos de mi habitación y bajamos las escaleras, fuimos al comedor y al llegar noté que Lulu había corrido a todos a una punta y ella estaba al costado de la otra.

– ¿Por qué están todos así? – me preguntó Amu agarrándome la mano.

– No se – me acerqué a la punta en la que estaba Lulu y le indiqué a Amu que se pusiera en la punta, yo me puse al lado de ella y al frente de Lulu, noté como los demás sonreían.

Kukai sirvió la comida y todos empezamos a desayunar.

– Ikuto ¿Hoy iremos a comprar los gatitos? – me preguntó sonriendo Amu.

– Si, gatita, y luego debemos comprar las cosas para tu cuarto – ella se bajó de la silla, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Gracias! – los demás sonrieron, menos Lulu. Terminamos de desayunar y Lulu dijo que tenía que retirarse y se fue.

– ¡Si, la chica maniquí se fue! – gritaron Utau y los gemelos.

– ¡Utau! – Ella me miró – Con Amu vamos a comprar los gatitos – ella asintió.

Con Amu fuimos hasta el auto y pisé el acelerador para ir la veterinaria más cercana.

Fin Pov' Ikuto.

**N/A: jijiji, ese Ikuto es un aprovechado ¿No?, perdón por no poder publicar más seguido pero...es lo único que puedo hacer momentáneamente. Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense y besos :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están? Yo ya estoy harta del colegio ¡Y ni siquiera llevo tres semanas en él! :) ¡Me amo mucho!**

**Al final lean las notas del autor porque quiero que me respondan su elección :), mientras tanto lean y disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara son de Peach-Pit no me pertenecen, ustedes lo saben, porque si esta serie fuera mía habría un poquito de amuto por aquí, otro por allá, en muchos lados...en fin, en todos lados sería amuto :)**

Capítulo 5.

Pov' Amu.

Una vez que el auto arrancó me emocioné mucho, ¡Iba a tener unos gatitos o gatitas!, mis padres nunca me dejaron tener mascota así que le estoy muy agradecida a Ikuto por esta oportunidad.

– Amu, como máximo podes tener 5 gatitos y los vas a cuidar vos, o sea, les darás de comer, de beber, jugarás con ellos, todo en tu habitación – me dijo Ikuto sin dejar de mirar el camino.

– ¡Si!...pero ¿Por qué solo en mi habitación? –

– Por Lulu, ella puede hacerles algo, así que más vale que los cuides ¿Si? – me miró un poquito.

– Bueno pero ¿Por qué no le decís que no les haga nada? –

– Ella puede llegar a desobedecer cuando menos te lo esperas – susurró para sí mismo.

Lo restante del camino lo hicimos en silencio. Mientras, en mi mente pensaba nombres para gatitos.

– Llegamos, Amu – me acarició la cabeza, mis ojos brillaron de la emoción.

– ¡Siiiiiiiii! – bajé del auto muy rápido y corrí hasta la entrada a la veterinaria.

Esperé a Ikuto, el cual bajó muy lento, y nos encaminamos dentro del establecimiento para ver que gatitos había.

– Hola – dijo Ikuto a una empleada de acá.

– Buenas, ¿En qué los puedo ayudar? – nos dijo amablemente pero sin quitar la vista de Ikuto.

– ¡Gatitos! – grité levantando los brazos.

– Muy bien, síganme – ella me habló con un tono cortante.

– No sabía que tenías una personalidad de niña pequeña, gatita – me susurró en tono bajo, Ikuto, yo le saqué la lengua.

– Solo cuando se trata de gatitos – me crucé de brazos.

Al pasar una puerta llegamos a un patio que estaba dividido en varias secciones. Alcancé a ver perros, conejos, más perros, y ¡Gatitos!, después había secciones en donde había jaulas con diversas aves: loros, teros, cotorras, cardenales, palomas ¿De dónde sacan tantos pájaros?

– En este sector, como podrán ver, están los animales maduros o más viejos, como quieran decirles y en aquel lugar... – señaló un galpón –...están los cachorros de los perros y gatos – nos encaminamos al galpón.

Al entrar casi grito de la emoción ¡había muchos gatitos bebés!

– ¡Quiero todos! – pensé sonriendo muy feliz.

– Y bien Amu ¿Cuál quieres? – me dijo Ikuto.

– ¿Hay gatitos hermanos? – la empleada me miró de mala manera.

– Si, hace unos tres cuatro días encontraron a cuatro gatitas abandonadas en una plaza – me respondió pensativa.

– ¡¿Puedo verlas?! –

– S-s-si – me dijo sorprendida. Nuevamente empezamos a caminar dentro del galpón, llegamos a una zona en donde había pocos cachorros.

– Aquí no hay muchos cachorros por que acá es donde duermen en la noche – nos aclaró ella. Veo de reojo a Ikuto y noto que él está observando el lugar muy serio.

– ¿Dónde están? – pregunto una vez que nos detenemos.

– Allá – señala a unas gatitas que están durmiendo una encima de otra, lo que más me sorprendió fue que no se veían normales, pues su pelaje era de ¿color?

– ¿Por qué sus pelos son de color? – miré a la empleada.

– Parece que antes de estar en la plaza abandonada, algún maldito degenerado les echó algo tóxico cuando aún eran apenas unas cachorras de unos días de vida, la sustancia que les tiró las dejó anormales...por eso nadie las compra – suspiró apenada por las gatitas. Una tenía el pelo azul claro, otra lo tenía verde, una rojo y la última amarillo.

– ¿Hay alguno más así? – las señalo.

– Si, ayer lo trajeron – señaló al lado de Ikuto, había uno de pelaje azul oscuro.

– Pobrecito... – suspiré.

– Amu, elige que después tenemos que hacer muchas cosas – me dijo Ikuto mirando el lugar.

– Me llevo a los cinco – dije mirando a la chica, la cual me miró sorprendida.

– ¿Q-qué? – dijo ella.

– Eso, que me llevo a los cinco gatitos – reafirmé.

– ¿Estás segura Amu? – me preguntó Ikuto mirándome.

– Si –

– Bueno, señora ya escuchó a la niña – le dijo con desden.

A continuación agarramos a los mininos y caminamos de regreso a donde se encontraba la salida.

– ¿Algo más? –

– Alimento del bueno, collares con placas, dos tazones grandes, cojines individuales, galletas de recompensa, bolas de estambre, pelotas de goma, una escobita y una pala – dije enumerando las cosas con ambas manos.

– C-claro – dijo ella trayendo una cosa por una.

– ¡Listo! –grité contenta mientras Ikuto pagaba

– Amu, ayúdame a subir las cosas al auto – me dijo Ikuto cargando el alimento y los cojines.

– ¡Si! – agarré los collares y los puse encima de los dos tazones, ahí también puse las bolas de estambre y las pelotas de goma, agarré eso y con la otra mano sostuve las galletas. Fui al auto y puse todo eso en el baúl, volví a dentro y noté que Ikuto cargaba lo demás.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? – le pregunté.

– No, yo voy a hablar con el dueño de la veterinaria, mientras tú ve llevando los mininos al auto – me miró al cerrar el baúl.

– Bueno – me adentré de nuevo a la veterinaria.

– ¿Se te perdió algo niña? – me dijo la mujer toscamente.

– Quiero los gatitos – le dije amablemente ignorando la manera en que me habló anteriormente.

– Si claro, ven luego – me dijo burlonamente.

– Señora, cuide su tono al hablarle a una niña – dijo Ikuto detrás de mí, la mujer lo miró con miedo – Mire que con un par de llamadas puedo hacer de su vida su peor pesadilla – la miró intimidándola.

– B-b-bi-bien – bajó la mirada ella.

– Bueno ¿Qué esperas? Ve por los gatos – ella se fue muy rápido.

– Gracias – le dije sonriendo.

– De nada, bueno voy a ya sabes que – se fue por un lado.

– Aquí los tienes – me los dio casi tirándolos, eso me asustó mucho.

– ¡Oiga cuidado con ellos! – le reproché.

– Yo hago lo que quiero – se puso a comer chicle.

– Hmpt... – me fui a la parte trasera del auto y puse a los gatitos ahí, estaban despiertos y me miraban con atención.

– Muy bien, veamos como las y los puedo llamar... – me puse a pensar – Ya sé – agarré a la de pelaje rosa y dije – Gatita ¡Tú serás Ran! – miré a la azul claro – ¡Tú serás Miki! – observé a la verde – ¡Su! – puse atención a la amarilla – y tú... – miré hacia delante y vi que los reflejos del sol de la mañana eran hermosos, volví a mirar a la amarilla – ¡Tú serás Dia! – dije emocionada.

– ¿Por qué tan alegre? – dijo Ikuto entrando al auto, me asustó, no lo había notado.

– Ya les puse nombre a las chicas pero me falta el chico ¿Vos qué piensas? – lo miré a Ikuto.

– Mmmm...pienso que le quedaría bien...Yoru – me miró y sonrió.

– ¡Me gusta! – alcé al gatito y dije – ¡Tú serás Yoru! – reí y el ronroneó.

– ¿Cómo se llaman las gatas? – me preguntó arrancando el vehículo.

– Ran, Miki, Su y Dia – señalé a cada una.

– Son buenos nombres – eso fue lo último que dijo, ya que en el camino de regreso estuvimos en silencio total, al menos él, yo me había puesto a jugar con los gatitos.

– Llegamos, Amu – me avisó bajándose al igual que yo con los gatitos.

– ¿En dónde los dejo? –

– En mi cama – me dijo abriendo el baúl.

Abrí la puerta como pude y caminé hasta la escalera, subí y llegué sana y salva al cuarto de Ikuto, dejé a los gatitos en la cama y bajé a ayudarlo con las cosas.

Una vez que terminamos de acarrear las cosas de aquí para allá nos sentamos en un sofá.

– Estoy cansada – dije.

– Y eso que todavía falta – me dijo Ikuto mirándome con una sonrisa encantadora – Faltan las cosas para tú cuarto – mi rostro se iluminó.

– ¡¿Enserio?! – él asintió – ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – lo abracé lo más fuerte posible.

– No es nada, me agrada tu presencia eso es todo – me acarició la cabeza.

– Ikuto, tienes visitas – dijo Utau, se notaba molesta.

– ¿Quién es? Yo no esperaba a nadie – dijo parándose de donde estaba pero sin separar nuestro abrazo, me tenía a hupa.

– ¡Ikuto, mi amor! – se escuchó una voz chillona en la sala.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Lulu? – dijo cansado Ikuto.

– Yo no tengo por que tener horarios para visitarte – se acercó moviendo su cadera de manera muy exagerada.

– ¿Tengo qué hacerte recordar tu posición?...eres mi amante, nada más, que eso te quede en la cabeza y no salga – le dijo fríamente.

– P-p-pero... – se veía dolida, pero su mirada cambió a misteriosa – Yo que venía contenta con un regalito para ti – se le acercó un poco más, Ikuto seguía teniéndome a hupa.

– ¿Qué es? Y más te vale que sea rápido que tengo cosas que hacer – le dijo con desden.

– Es esto – le acercó una cajita – No la sacudas, es frágil – le dijo melosamente.

– Bueno – suspiró. Me dejó en el suelo, luego sacó el envoltorio y le quitó la tapa. Solo pude ver su cara de asombro.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste esto? – se lo entregó a Lulu.

– Pensé que te iba a gustar, ellos son mis favoritos – le respondió ella.

– ¿Qué te dio? – le pregunté en voz baja.

– Un can, me regaló un perro cachorro – me dio la caja, en efecto había un cachorrito dormido, era hermoso.

– Es lindo – lo saqué de la caja y lo abracé contra mi pecho.

– ¿Lo quieres? – me dijo Ikuto – Mira que ya te compré a los cinco gatos – me aviso.

– Si, lo quiero – le dije firmemente.

– Bueno, Lulu, nos lo quedamos, gracias por el obsequio – le dijo serio. El rostro de Lulu se contraía de rabia contenida.

– ¡Le compraste cinco estúpidos gatos y a mi ni siquiera me diste una sonrisa! – le encaró.

– Utau, sácala de aquí – se sentó en el sofá.

– Bueno... – suspiró Utau agarrando a Lulu de los brazos.

– Me gusta este perrito – me senté al lado de Ikuto con el can, a la caja la dejé en el piso.

– ¿Cómo le pondrás? – me acarició la cabeza.

– No lo sé pero hay tiempo – le sonreí.

– Bueno, volvamos a la veterinaria por las cosas – salté del sofá y corrí al auto, lo escuché reír.

Una vez que compramos todas las cosas para Ikuto Jr., le puse así porque en el auto Ikuto había puesto una cara rara y el perro hizo exactamente la misma mueca, fue muy gracioso, aún no se lo he dicho, fuimos a la casa y dejamos todo.

– Amu, ahora vamos por las cosas de tu cuarto – me agarró de hombros y me volvió a arrastrar al auto.

– ¡Okay! – reí – Ikuto, ya le puse nombre al perrito, espero que no te enojes por eso –

– que le pusiste –

– Ikuto Jr. – me puse a reír.

– No me gustó, cámbiaselo – me dijo serio.

– No, ya me decidí – me crucé de brazos.

– Bueno pero no le digas a los demás – me guiñó un ojo.

– Bueno – reímos y subimos al auto.

Él me llevó a un mercado donde vendían de todo. Se detuvo en uno comercio donde vendían muebles.

– ¡Kairi! – gritó Ikuto una vez dentro, se nos acercó un chico con lentes.

– Hola, tanto tiempo – se dieron la mano.

– Los muebles y todo lo que te pedí –

– Si, por aquí – lo seguimos y nos detuvimos en una sala chica, nos sentamos y frente a mi dejaron unas revistas con muebles, pintura, juguetes, ropa, cosas tecnológicas, etc.

– Elige – me dijo Ikuto, asentí.

– Quiero el piso que sea de tapete negro/gris y las paredes rosa pastel – dije al ver las pinturas, Kairi anotó – Muebles un estante doble, una cama matrimonial, una cómoda, un escritorio, un armario, un cofre, una mesa baja, un espejo de cuerpo completo, una silla cómoda y creo que nada más – Kairi anotó todo – ¿Qué hago con la ropa? – miré a Ikuto.

– ¡Me olvidé de Utau!, ustedes sigan con lo demás – asentimos y él se fue.

– Quiero un celular, un reproductor, una computadora, un plasma, una tablet, un aire acondicionador frío/caliente, un reproductor DVD, nada más – anotó todo Kairi – Voy con las telas, una alfombra, persianas, fundas para almohadas negras, colchas rosas, sábanas grises, nada más – anotó nuevamente – De juguetes...peluches de perritos y gatitos chiquitos, no muy grandes, creo que nada más – él asintió.

– ¡Llegamos! – dijo Ikuto con Utau a su lado.

– Ikuto, esta niña te va a fundir – dijo riendo Kairi.

– ¿Por? – se acercó Ikuto y Kairi le mostró lo que él iba anotando – Bueno, es mucho pero no me va a fundir y en algo quiero gastar mi plata –

– La ropa – susurré sonrojada.

– ¡A sí!, Utau va a ayudarte con eso – asentí y ella me ayudó a que elegir y que no. Terminamos con esto y nos fuimos a rondar por este mercado, nos divertimos mucho, salvo Ikuto que se notaba molesto.

– ¡Oigan, ese no es Ikuto Tsukiyomi! – gritó una mujer, nosotros nos miramos.

– ¡Si!, ¡Está con Amu Hinamori! – gritó otra.

– Utau, corre a la casa, yo iré con Amu por otro lugar – dijo él, Utau asintió y se fue – Amu, agárrate fuerte – me alzó a hupa y empezó a correr, como la primera vez que no conocimos.

– ¡Nos están siguiendo! – le avisé.

– ¡El auto está cerca! – doblamos y llegamos a una calle poco concurrida, escuchamos voces cercanas y nos apuramos un poco más. Llegamos al auto, subimos y él empezó a caminar.

– Aún de día te persiguen – le dije divertida.

– Lo hacen a todas horas – dijo cansado, ambos suspiramos y quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa.

Fin Pov' Amu.

**N/A: pregunta antes que todo: ¿En el siguiente capítulo quieren o no que haya LEMON?, no les diré entre quien es, solo quiero saber si quieren o no. Si – No, ustedes elijan lo que quieran. Esperaré hasta el jueves 27/03. Cuando esa fecha colapse contaré los votos y lo haré según sus elecciones =)**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, solo respondan esa pregunta :)**

**Saludos a todos! **


	6. Aviso Importante!

**N/A: Lo siento mucho de verdad, lo lamento por no poder actualizar. La culpa es de la Pc., se rayó el disco rígido y se cagó toda la compu, todos los capítulos de La vida de Amu Hinamori se eliminaron y los otros one-shot's tuvieron el mismo destino. En esta historia ya había escrito el lemon entre la niña e Ikuto pero se fue todo a la mierdaaaa, cuando mi padrino me compre la notebook que le pedí voy a volver a escribir, no van a esperar mucho ya que mi padrino tiene la "gita" jajjajaj, en fin, él me la puede comprar cuando quiera, ahora el problema es como me la da, él vive en otra ciudad que la mía, nos vemos unas veces al año. Les aviso que recibo insultos, saludos e ideas, todo es bien recibido.**

**Viendo el trágico destino de mi compu :'(, he decidido escribir la historia en papel para luego solo tener que re-escribirla, el lemon va a ser un problema porque tengo una hermanita pequeña que le gusta escarvar por toda la casa y no la quiero traumar...en realidad me importa tres pepinos si la traumo o no, pero no quiero recibir castigos mientras espero la notebook...cualquier cosa búsquenme en facebook (lo tengo en el celular) y envíenme lo que quieran insultos, saludos, etc., el face está en el perfíl.**

**A esto lo escribí en la notebook de mi prima que por este fin de semana está en casa, se lo robé un poquito jajjajaajaj, soy una chorra xD**

**Sin nada más que decir...me despido "snif" "snif" (estoy muy triste :'( ).**

**!Ah¡, gracias a todas las personas que anteriormente habían comentado "Un encuentro, Un destino", gracias por sus reviews: **

**_ mariana tsukiyomi.**

**_ Jhose**

**_ orianav102**

**_ Linda152**

**_ sara28**

**_ Black Ross**

**_ xiaomei-chan**


End file.
